I'll Kill Her
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Russia chooses Ukraine over Belarus, well that's not taken too lightly.


A/N: This was inspired by the song "I'll Kill Her" by SoKo. I know...I have issues.

* * *

I'll Kill Her.

Staring through the window, out in the snow Belarus stood. The wind was bitter, but she didn't care. She stood there with her silvery blond hair blowing every which way, her navy blue dress fluttering around her, and her pale purple eyes staring into the house before her.

"Oh Ivan, you thought you could get away. You thought you could replace me with Yekaterina. No, foolish niisan. Foolish, foolish, niisan. You never could get rid of me. You couldn't throw me off either."

The scene before her played. Russia and Ukraine sat in the den, surrounded by coushins, pillows, and fine furniture. A bottle of wine was placed out before them, although Russia took more liking to his personal bottle of vodka. Ukraine looked uncomfortable.

And there stood Belarus, outside of the home. Watching. Her face was unreadable, not only from the fact she was surrounded by snow. And she was still, not even slightly frost-bitten from the bitter chill around her.

"We made plans, you know, Russia. You promised to go to the cinema with me. Tonight. We had plans, and yet...this?" her eyes looked like they were softening in a hurt expression, but it was so hard to tell. "Our dear, sweet, older sister over me? I don't quite think that's an option. Or it won't be when you get up and leave the room."

The pair inside the home-warm snug and cozy-were conversing, and had no clue of the woman standing outside the window, watching them.

"Because I swear, I swear I'll kill her." There wasn't a hint of hesitation in her voice as she spoke, in her quiet tone. She meant it. She would kill her...

"That's right, I'll kill her. I will kill darling, sweet Ukraine thanks to what she did. She took you away from me, niisan. She broke my future. We could have got married, and we will. Once you get up after your bottle of vodka, that's nearing it's end, is done, I'll kill her."

A while back, something triggered in poor Natalia's mind, setting her off. Slowly, gradually, yet highly effective, she lost her mind; she fell in love.

"Then will you love me? Will you then, niisan? I believe you will. You'll have no choice."

A wicked smile broke onto the beautiful woman's pale face, as she watched the pair. Poor Ukraine hadn't a clue what she was in for. The darling didn't want to be there to begin with, but that wasn't the case. Russia had felt more for her than for Belarus, and so...

"I'll kill her, I'll kill her." chanted the Belarusian woman, laying her palm flat against the glass of the window, regaining lack of expression in her face.

She stared through the window, rubbing off where it was fogging. She wanted to be in Ukraine's place. Of course, she could appreciate it much more. She would be happy to have Russia's arm around her. To sit there, by the nice warm fire, listening to music.

Natalia wouldn't be frightened at all. She would bask in it. She would appreciate what it meant to be under Russia's wing...to become one with him. After all, she was the only one who truly wanted it, yet the only one who wasn't welcomed warmly. Only begrudgingly would Russia claim her one with him, to complete his task...

Finally, came her opening. Excusing himself, Russia left the room. And then, Belarus entered. Stabbing her knife into the thin glass, it shattered, having Ukraine jump. Startled, of course, not only on the fact that the window caved in.

"B-belarus!"

"I'll kill her." muttered Belarus, tightening her grip on the knife. "For ruining my future, for crushing my dreams. Then...he'll love me. He'll have no choice but to love me."

Standing and backing up, Ukraine's eyes widened, listing her to younger sister speak. Was she speaking about her?

The poor thing backed herself up into the corner, she trapped herself.

"She stole my future when she took him away."

Raising her knife above her head, she came down, stabbing viciously. "Bitch!" she shrieked; stabbing, stabbing, stabbing at her older sister. Blood squirted back at her. Her pale face was stained in the red liquid. She continued stabbing ruthlessly, ignoring the screams and gurgles, until finally all Yekaterina could do was twitch.

And so Belarus backed off casually, staring down at her work before her. A small smile played her lips, as her tongue traced her bloodied knife, licking off the fresh blood of her newly deceased sister.

Sensing a presence, she stopped dead in her tracks, and turned slowly to face Russia, who was looking horrified at her. If it were anyone else, he would probably remain unphased, but...

"I killed her." Belarus stated simply, smiling evily. "Don't you love me now?"


End file.
